The YuGiOh! Dance Competition
by MoonlightShadow-of-Darkness
Summary: Tea gets an invitaion to a dance cometition in NYC and brings the gang along to compete. Rated PG-13 just incase. Various couples. Please RR.
1. I: A call from Tea

**The Yu-Gi-Oh Dance Competition  
By: Fire Maiden Kiya  
2004/05/03 **

Genre: Humour/Romance   
Inspired by: All of Tasha's fics, especially YGO in Europe. 

Ah Fridays -- the most wonderful day of the week is it not? Of course it is, that's why this "adventure" starts on a Friday! School's out, the malls are packed with students looking for some time to kill after a tiring week, and the YGO gang is relaxing at the local ice-cream parlor. The only ones missing from the group are Serenity, who had a late class, Seto, for reasons we can all pretty much guess (*cough*work*cough*), and Tea, who was at a ballet recital at her coaches personal studio. 

_Domino House of Cream -- 4:26 p.m._

"So, whatcha got planned for this weekend Yug?" Joey asked with partial interest while nursing his cone of double-vanilla swirl. 

"I don't know Joey. I was thinking maybe we could--" 

"Yami, please give be back my frozen yogurt," Ryou begged Bakura. 

"This fat-free crap is doing you no good. Just looking at you nibbling at that thing makes my sweet tooth ache. We need to stuff you with some chocolate...and then maybe start you on some alcohol," the last bit Bakura whispered before suddenly... 

"Leave him alone baka! Poor Ryou already has enough to deal with, what with having to live with you and all," Mai jumped into the easygoing, but terribly mistreated brit's defense. 

"Keep out of what is none of your concern mortal," Bakura retorted while Mai was busy patting Ryou's head. 

"You forget tomb robber, you, myself, and the other psycho are mortals now as well," Yami, former pharaoh, smuggly gave the holder of the millennium ring a mocking smirk. 

The other yamis were awestruck, "We're not psychos you dead mummy!" 

"You two are right," Joey began with Malik and Ryou's yamis, "y'aint psychos, you're homicidal evil weirdos." 

"Dude, that's what a psycho is," Tristan finally put into the conversation :: U_U' :: 

"Oh. Smart aren't I?" :: ^_^ :: 

Everyone else: -_-" 

_Personal Stusio of Sir Goustave Van Zeek - 5:00 p.m._

Vigourous applause echoed caross the walls of the expansive studio. Tea was among the small crowd of students cheering wildly for the performance they had just witnessed. _The_ Sir Goustave had just performed his greatest routine. Yes, Domino's "King of Dance" had been instructor and mentor to all of them for several years now, but he had never actually shown them his talent. 

_And to think I was here to witness it!_

As the noise died down and the students began to file out of Sir Goustave's house heading towards their own, Tea was halted by a firm yet gentle tug on her arm. "Tea, may I speak with you a moment please?" 

"Certainly Sir Goustave," Tea gushed. For a fairly heavy guy, Sir Goustave was an incredible dancer, and about twice as handsome. His movements were graceful and chiseled to and ethereal perfection, as were the stony lines of his facce. 

_And he has the voice to match..._

And apparently his voice was to die for as well. What girl _wouldn't_ want to stay a few extra moments in his presence? 

...Thought so. Though, fortunately for a certain member of the YGO gang, Tea was in no way interested. 

"Tea my dear, it seems the other students have been a little, well, unsatisfied with the amount of attention I shower on my pupils. You don't feel neglected do you dear Tea?" 

"Sir Gou--" 

"Call me Goustave, my dear." He moved unnecessarily closer. 

"Goustave, uh, of cousre you don't seem unattentive. You give me -- all of us, every bit of attention you possibly can! I personally feel no less than extremely appreciated and lucky. You're everything I'd ever ask for in a dance teacher," Tea remarked in a desperate attempt to reasure the man. Yes, he seemed to be perfectly fine with the situation, but, she just couldn't stand the thought of someone being upset on wrongful grounds. It was just in her nature to try and help people. No matter what little consolatoin her advice provided, at least she tried. 

Goustave, seemingly in a sort of morbid sate of heavenly bliss, clasped the unsuspecting girl's hands within his own, "My dear, sweet Tea. What ever would I do without you. You enlighten and uplift me with your kind and generous words." He paused for extremely unnecessary dramatic effect before continuing with, "Tea, now that I am fully aware that you feel no displeasure in my interest in you, I have an important question to ask you." As he stepped ever closer, comletely destroying the tiny gap placed between then, he raised her captured fingers to his lips. 

"Um, ah, Sir Goustave? Could you, um, let me go please?" Her words went completely unheard as Goustave elegantly made his way onto one knee, her hands still trapped in his. Tea's expressive eyes were wide with disbelief. 

_This is NOT happening! Someone, ANYone! Get this guy to a psych ward!_

Tea's panic immediately grew when Goustave suddenly withdrew a small, velvety box from his back pocket. "Loveliest Tea, you are the finest student I have ever had the luxury of teaching, and so, I must inquire if you would do the honor of..." 

_Oh Gawd!_

"...representing our town as the Queen of Dance at this year's Battle of the Ballerinas?" Opening the box, Goustave revealed the coveted "QD" sapphire ring, worn by all of Domino's former dance queens. 

Tea's expression resembled that of an overcooked blowfish (O.o). "Huh?!" Though her response was to be expected of such a situation, her thoughts were more along the lines of: 

_What the hell?!_

"Tea, this event is the pinacle of prestige. All across the globe, dancers try to glide their way into this competition, and this year not only are **you** invited to present a routine of your choice, but a 14-member team, including yourself, is another category option. I hope you will take me up on my offer." 

Coming out of her momentary relapse into stupidity, Tea replied, "Sir Goustave, I don't know what to say... Of course I'll be the Queen of Dance this year! I've never had such a wonderful opportunity in my life! Thank you, thank you so much!" 

"Not a problem dearest Tea. You are very deserving of such a prestigeous title...and, seeing as you're the new queen, perhaps the _king_ could give you a ride home?" he waggled his eyebrows quite suggestively. Frankly, it was rather sickening. 

Thoroughly disgusted with the offer, Tea all but gave a high-pitched cry of indignation, "This Queen will be riding in her own carriage." She continued a little less peeved, "I don't do the whole 'student/teacher' relationship thing, but I hope you'll still allow me to enter the comptetition." 

"Darling Tea," it was really the pet names that set her off more than anything, "this opportunity is in no way a ruse. You have earned yourself such an astounding invitation. Now, here are the plane tickets -- 14 first class seats on NYC-TJ Airways -- scheduled for 10 a.m. Monday morning. Also, here is a copy of your registration papers." 

Looking at her watch, Tea replied goodnaturedly. "My, time sure has gone by; it's nearly 6:30. Thank you again Sir Goustave. Will I be seeing you at the competition as well?" 

"Sorry to say I will not be attending this year. Prior obligations prevent me from competing. Now run along fairest Tea. The city that never sleeps awaits you!" 

"Actually, you mean the Big Apple, that's Vegas." 

"Oh, yes, you're quite right." As Tea was being guided through the door, Goustave's voice loomed on, "And always remember Tea, the key to a great dance is not remembering basic steps, but it's about _soul_, and also all the fancy tricks you can pull off!" The door shut. 

_This is going to be a long two weeks... _

Turtle Game Shop -- 7:00p.m. 

"This is stupid. Why are we just sitting here? This is a _game shop_ isn't it? Then why aren't he having any fun?!" Malik complained. 

"I know how we can have some fun," Bakura piped up, clutching a pair of scissors. "Now, which one of you most desperately needs a haircut?" He looked around with a malicious glint in his eyes and continued, "The pharaoh could definitely use a new do, or perhaps Mr. Devlin would like to try the bald look?" 

Duke's hands latched onto his hair protectively, "No way are you cutting my hair man! The girls love my luscious locks; I'd be ruined!" 

The scissors made a continuous snipping noise, "Precisely." 

"Forget that pathetic fool tomb robber," Yami Malik instructed, "let's go wreak havoc on the city gangs." 

"That would definitely be more amusing... Fine mortal, you shall keep your precious hair another day," and the two tempermental yamis left to prowl the streets. 

"Now, as I was saying before, I'm bored!" Malik continued his whining, which was only slightly annoying considering he was voicing the general opinion of the group. Luckily, the phone rang before anyone could contribute anymore useless ideas. 

Serenity, being the closest one to the household appliance, answered, "Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you? Oh, hi Tea... Uh huh, yeah, just hold on a sec," she put the phone on speaker. 

"Hey guys!" Tea's voice sounded through the intercom. 

Yugi was the first to reply, "Hi Tea. How are you?" 

"I'm fine Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't join you guys for ice-cream today, but you'll never guess what happened after rehearsal..." she proceeded to tell them of her status as Queen of Dance and of her position in the upcoming competition. "And you'll never believe what else! This year, there's a group category for a 14-member team, so that means all of you can come!" 

A wave of excitement overtook the majority of the room's occupants. One member, though, was contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. 

_If I agree to this whole thing, that means I actually have to dance, in front of a whole crowd no less. But, if I don't, then I might never get a good chance to win Tea's heart again..._

Malik smiled to himself as he came to a decision. 

_Battle of the Ballerinas here we come!_

~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so I hope it turns out well. Please send me your reviews and opinions. I really appreciate the feedback. Besides, if I get a flame, I'll just toss it at the evil teachers who give me homework and keep me from updating. LOL. 

-Kiya 


	2. How are we gonna tell the Yamis and Kaib...

**The Yu-Gi-Oh Dance Competition  
By: Fire Maiden Kiya  
2004/06/20 **

**Genre: Humour/Romance   
Part two: How are we gonna tell the Yamis and Kaiba?**

  
The group was obviously quite enthused with the idea of competing in a dancing contest. Question was, do they even know how to dance? Easy to see that Tea was a gifted natural, but what about the rest of them? With Tristan's left feet, Yugi's size clearly presenting a partnering problem, and everyone else's lack of ability, there could be some serious issues preventing them from competing, let alone winning.   


  
"Um, Tea?" Ryou, always remaining the shy, logical one, began, "I don;t know, and I don't think anyone else does either, how to do ballet."   


The group paled. Battle of the Ballerinas was kind of a dead giveaway that there would be ballet involved.   


  
Duke was sputtering, "Ballet?! As in, like, pirouettes ans pliés? And those crazy-hard grand jetés?! I can't do those man!"   


  
"Hey, uh, dice-boy? How come you know so much about this stuff dude? You're not, like, a ballerina are ya?" At that moment when Joey spoke, Mai burst out laughing, along with Tristan and Malik who were rolling on the floor, clutching at their sides. The idea of Duke Devlin in a cute, frilly, little pink tutu was just too much. The mental image alone was priceless.   


  


"Duke," Serenity started, "I never thought of you as the ballet type, but now that I think about it, I can definitely see the connection."   


  
"Wh-What?! Serenity, guys! I SWEAR! It's not what you think! I-it was a dare! They made me do it! I NEVER wanted to perform in Swan Lake, but the forced me! Oh Gawd, now everyone's gonna know... and I'll lose all hopes of getting a girlfriend... and Dungeon Dice MOnsters will never make it to market! I'm ruined!" And that's where the whimpering came in. Poor Duke was in a fetal position huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth, traumatized. Truly a depressing scene.   


  


"Ooooookay... let's say we forget about the insane asylum reject lying on the floor there, and talk about what the hell we're gonna do about this whole dancing thing. Tea?"   


  


"Well, you guys don't actually have to be worried. Since I'm the one representing Domino City in the contest, I'm the only one who actually has to dance ballet."   


  
"Yeah! Whoohoo! Alright! Rock on man!" everyone seemed really excited that they didn't have to make fools of themselves. At least, not _complete_ fools.   
  


"Y-you man I don't have to relive t-that th-th that --"   


  


"No, uh, Duke. It's fine. You don't have to dance ballet again. For the group category, we can use free-style, jazz, step, tap, any kind of dace style we can thinkof. So long as we register before the first day of competition starts, we'll be fine," Tea reassured the group.   


  
"Phew. I was worried there for a bit Tea. We all know nothing about dance, especially ballet. You're the expert, not us, " Yami said.   
  


Although none of them could see it, a faint tint of pink graced Tea's cheeks, "Thanks Yami." Even though she no longer harboured a crush on the ancient spirit, a compliment from a great and powerful former ruler of the world was still something to blush about.   
  


"Hey guys?"   


  


"Ya Tea?" Yugi answered for them all.   


"I just thought about something. I haven't heard a peep out of Bakura or Yami Malik or Kaiba."   


  


"Well," Malik began to inform his love interest, "Not hearing anthing out of stone-face is always understandable, but he's not here today. Said something about work and how we weren't worth his time."   


  
"You mean Seto doesn't like being around me-- I mean, us?" Serenity looked really heartbroken.   
  


"Hon, you know, and we all know Kaiba has a serious thing for you. So, don't start think he's avoiding you or anything. The selfish snob's just avoiding the rest of us," Mai consoled, although I really wouldn't call the jab she took at Kaiba's personality really helpful to the younger girl's cause.   


  


"Mai's right sis, Kaiba's a selfish jerk who thinks he's better than the rest od da world. _That's_ why I won't let him anywhere near you," Joey commented with complete authority.   


  


"Joey, perhaps you should let your sister decide who she would like to see?" Ryou tried to reason on Serenity's behalf. He considered her a good friend, and didn't really think Kaiba would be too much of a bad influence in her life.   


  


"No way, man. Me and Serenity here," Duke put his arm around her shoulder, "are gonna be together forever."   


  


"Uh..."   


  


"In your dreams pal," Joey was livid. Ya, Duke was a better choice than Kaiba (At least he thought so), but still, dice-boy and his sister? Not gonna happen.   


  


"Whatever you say, doggy." Duke scoffed. Joey lunged, but was held back. Someone needed to attempt some damage control before things got totally out of hand.   


  


"Anyway, as I asked before, where are the yamis?" Tea's question regained everyone's attention.   


  


Tristan was the one to reply this time, "Oh, those two went of to harass street kids."   


  


"Figures. Well, when they get back, tell them to call me so I can tell them about the competitioin. Same goes for Kaiba too."   


  


"You can't be serious," Malik said. "First of all, Kaiba's not one to do anything involving a group, and he won't agree to embarass himself in front of millions trying to dance. As for the other two, what makes you think they'd help with anything that didn't involve killing?" Everyone nodded in silent agreement.   


  


"Well, I am serious. You guys said you wanted to join in on this competition, and for us to do that, we need those three for the team. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get them to agree." Tea didn't exactly have a solid plan in mind, but it would all work out.   


  


"I hope you're right, Tea," Yugi sighed.   


  


"Well," Mai spoke up, "It's getting kind of late. We should all head on home."   


  


"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ryou replied.   


  


"Ok. See ya! Bye, dude. Ciao!" Everyone muttered their goodbyes before exiting the game shop, leaving Yugi, Yami, and Tea as the only ones still talking.   


  


"I wish you luck convincing those three to cooperate with us, Tea," Yami said t oher.   


  


She replied her thanks before Yugi asked, "Are you sure you don't want some help?"   


  


"No. It's alright guys. I'll take care of them, no sweat. Come Monday morning, we'll be boarding that plane ready to win!" And that was the last thing the holder of the millenium puzzle and his dark half heard before the distinctive click of a phone call ending.   
  


__

__

__

_Gardener residence -- 10:17 p.m. -- Friday_   


  


The house was quiet as Tea sat happily on her couch, sipping her mug of hot chocolate. Again, her parents were off on a business trip. Then aain, was having the house to herself such a bad thing? Naw, it gave the girl some much-needed time to think about things. At the time, one thing in particular was running though her mind:   


  


_Those__ three are never going to call me._   


  


She sighed. The girl had been patiently waiting by the phone since 8:20 when her call to the game shop finished. All she had gotten up to do was make herself some cocoa to keep her sweet tooth happy. But in all that time, had the phone even rang? Not once. Just as she was about to give up and call it a night, that long-awaited ring sounded thoughout the house.   


  


"Hello?" Tea greated.   


  


"Yes, I'd like to order three medium-sized pizzas. One topped with anchovies and pepperoni, the other with cheese only, and make the last one Canadian[1] style."   


  


"Yami Malik? Is that you?"   


  


"Why yes... What the-- Malik! Why isn't this the number for Billy's Pizza Shack? I told you..." Yami Malik's voice yelling at his light continued off in the background.   


  


"No kidding idiot!" Tea could hear Malik retort. "It's Tea. Now just hurry up and talk to her."   


  


Yami Malik was ticked. Why in the seven circles of hell would he wasnt to speak to that girl? "What do you want?" he finally grumbled.   


  


"Nice to talk to you too. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the whole grop, including you, will be entering a dance competition."   


  


Silence. All she heard through the receiver was silence. Yami Malik didn't speak; didn't breath; didn't even blink.   


  


_Hell no!_   


  


Now, Yami Malik would do some pretty crazy things, but this was going _way_ overboard. He couldn't take it. This was rididculous. His eyes widened with a look of insanity.   


  


"Alright friendship girl," he said just a bit too sweetly and calmly, "I'll enter this thing. Not a problem at all."   


  


Tea was in shock. She couldn't believe he caved so easily. "You're serious? You'll do it?"   


  


"Yes, of course... The day you get me to say 'the Pharaoh is my hero!" She knew it was too good to be true. Yami Malik had made his point and passed the phone off to Malik.   


  


"See Malik. I told you he would say no."   


  


"Oh Tea. You must have heard wrong. He meant, 'I'll be there'." Yami Malik growled in the background. "And that means he'll even do a solo..." Malik was now no longer talkinf to his love, "Uh, Yami Malik? What're you doing with that knife.. Crap!"   


  


Click. The phone line went dead.   


  


"Aw well," Tea said to herself, "I'm sure he'll be fine." She hoped what Malik had said had been right and that he would, in the end, get Yami Malik to come along. All she could do for the moment was go back to the couch, maybe watch some T.V. and get more cocoa, and wait. If Yami Malik had called, though it be under false pretenses, then there was always a chance the other two would call as well.   


  


Maybe about fifteen minutes or so after Tea sat back down, which would make the time 10:30, she received another phone call, this time from Kaiba. Things seemed to be looking up.   


  


"Gardener?" Came Seto's rough voice.   


  


"Hello, Kaiba. I suppose the guys told you to give me a shout."   


  


"Yes," he replied, "but they never said why. Spit it out Gardener."   


  


"The thing is, I was chosen as the Queen of Dance, and will be representing Domino City in the Battle of the Ballerinas dace competition."   


  


"And what, pretell does that have anything to do with me?"   


  


"Well, you see, there's a group ccategory consisting of 10 to 14-member[2] teams. I've invited everyone to come along and participate, and I was hoping you'd join us."   


  


Was the girl mad? No way would the great Seto Kaiba subject himself to such humiliation. No way was he gonna be part of that thing...   


  


...   


  


...   


  


I bet that's how you all thought this storyline would go wasn't it? Wasn't it? Come on, admit that's what you all thought... Well, that's not exactly how the whole situation played out.   


  


Kaiba's response: "Will Serenity be there?"   


  


"Huh? Oh, um, yes. She was very excited to go there," Tea answered.   


  


"Fine," and he hung up.   


  


"Well," Tea said to herself, "that was fairly simple. Now, if only I ccan convince Bakura, then we'll be all set for the contest. Hmm..."   


  


The phone started to ring again, and guess who the caller ID displayed? "Speak of the devil," Tea answered, picking up.   


  


"No, not the devil," came Bakura's deep, raspy voice, "only a humble grave robber, mortal."   


  


"Oh yeah. And that makes a whole lot of difference," was Tea's sarcastic repply.   


  


"Of course." Bakura offered an explanation, "Devils are doomed to eternal darkness in hell; tomb robbers are capable of love and relationships," he said with an almost hint of seductiveness.   


  


_Holy crap! Is he **flirting **with me?!_   


  


"Um... ya, ok, whatever you say. Haha," she laughed quite nervously. "So, uh, why'd you call?"   


  


"Idiot albino said you had something important to say. Out with it girl."   


  


_I guess he wasn't flirting. Too bad... What?! Oh, I did NOT just think that. It's just because I need sleep. Yeah, that's it. Sleep after a long, tiring day... Wait a minute? Albino? Doesn't he realize he and Ryou look exactly alike?_   


  


"Oh, ya, about that. You see, there's this contest. A dance contest actually--"   


  


Bakura cut her off, "Mortal, if you're planning to ask me to join in on this little thing of yours, here's my answer: no freaking way."   


  


"Jeez Bakura, can't you just get over your stupid 'lone wolf, I won't help anyone but me' act? We need you for this!" she was on the verge of yelling now. What was his problem?   


  


"No." Simple enough.   


  


"Bakura, please. The group needs 10-14 people. If you're not there, we can't enter. Please agree to come along. It would mean so much," Tea pleaded with the 'emotionless' theif.   


  


"Once again, no chance."   


  


Tea's anger flared. Now, this girl didn't get mad often, but when she did... "Bakura you insensitive jerk! This is one little thing we're asking for, and you're too scared to help! You think you have no obligationi? Well, if your psycho pal Yami Malik doesn't get out of this thing, neither do you! Now you better say 'yes'!"   


  


_There's the Tea I like to see. So long miss friendship and sunshine._   


  


"Alright, but only on one condition."   


  


Tea was calming down, "And what condition would that be?"   


  


Bakura smirked on the other end of the telephone line, "All you have to do is one thing. Dance for me."   


  


"Excuse me?"   


  


"Show me one of your stupid little dance routines and I'll go."   
  


That actually seemed like a fairly painless request, but coming from Bakura, something had to be up.   


  


_What are you planning Bakura..._   


  


Although she was weary of the deal, Tea had no other choice if they were going to enter the competition. "Fine," she replied.   


  


"Agreed then. Goodbye," and he was gone.   


  


_What have I gotten myself into?_   
  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  


  


  
Sorry it took me so long to update. This last month of school's been crazy. With our drama club's production of "Too Many Doctors", end of year stuff and grad coming up tomorrow, my schedule's been packed. I hope to update more frequently now that summer's here. 

I hope this chapter has proven to you that Malik will have a little competition winning Tea's heart. I don't want to tell you who I'm putting her with just yet though. 

On another note, one of my friends said that I use too many big words and that the dialogue is too complex. What do you guys think? Please tell me. Constructive critisism like that is really helpful. 

[1]--- Canadian pizza is sooooo good! It has cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, and bacon. 

[2]--- I changed the whole '14-member team' thing to 10-14 beacuse when I first checked, I thought I had 14 YGO characters in this thing, turns out I only had 13 though. So, now that's what I've changed it to. 

Please review. Ciao   
-Kiya


	3. How are we gonna get there now that the ...

Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long to post an update. The last time I updated was the day before grad, so I've just been relaxing at home ever since. Then inspiration struck me and I had to start on my newest fic, _Illusory Deception_. Anyway, this is sort of a transition chapter, but still a good one in my opinion. Plus we get to find out why Bakura wanted Tea to dance for him (well, sort of anyway…). By the way, I just have to comment on how funny (not funny 'ha ha', but funny strange) it is that whenever I write out a new chapter to this fic, the chapters are always 4 pages longer than the last. Weird ne? I don't do it on purpose; it just comes out that way. ::shrug:: Whatever. Here are a couple review responses then I'll get on with the fic.

Cerulean no Hime: Please don't hang yourself for this, but I'm sorry to say that there will be a bit of Seto/Serenity (Seto/Shizuka) romance. SORRY!!! I'm not a huge fan of that couple, but I think it works if there's no Seto/Tea going on. It fits the fic and that's how I've had it planned. I hope you'll still read despite that fact ::bows::

Crystal Koneko: You'll find out what's up with Baku-chan this chapter. Seriously though, I had NO IDEA what I was doing when I wrote that. It just came into my head while my friends were watching me write from over my shoulder in drama class. After I posted it I was like, "What the hell?!" That became a MAJOR roadblock for me because I had to figure out how to put him back in character. I hope this chapter begins to do the idea some justice. Enjoy!

Gothic Chibi: LOL. No need for puppy eyes. ::puts hand over heart:: I solemnly swear to never give up on this fic and continue to update whenever possible. Scouts honour (even though I've never been in Scouts, or Girl Guides, or Brownies, or…)

Verose: Glad you like.

Princess-Perfect: LOL. Sorry if the Yu-Gi-Oh stuff confuses you, but I appreciate that you read it anyway! Thanks!

Treads on Silent Ground: Thanks for the comments Kat!

The Yu-Gi-Oh Dance Competition  
By: Fire Maiden Kiya  
2004/08/25

Genre: Humour/Romance  
Part three: How are we gonna get there now that the tickets are crap?

¤¤¤

Come Saturday afternoon, Malik was a little more than irritable. Having gotten next to no sleep the previous night, he started the day in a sour mood. If that wasn't enough, his morning wasn't a box of chocolates wither. Now that he thought about it, tricking Yami Malik the night before wasn't the brightest idea, and practically saying that he was 'trilled' about the idea was just fanning the flame.

When Yami Malik had walked through the door at around 10 o'clock last night demanding food, Malik had thought the moment to be the perfect opportunity to call Tea as she had requested. Giving his dark half some line about 'Billy's Pizza Shack' being the only fast food place open to late night deliveries, Yami Malik had dialed the numbers given to him under the impression that he would receive his meal shortly afterwards. Man, that had _not_ been an intelligent plan. Not at all.

When Tea answered the phone just as Malik had expected her to, Yami Malik went off. Malik was nearly whacked upside the head with a piece of 2 x 4, and that was followed by much yelling and complaining. Various curses were liberally sprinkled throughout the tirade, but the worst part of the verbal (which sometimes turned physical) attack had been when Malik had made the _brilliant_ plan to… bait the bull you could say.

Oh Ra! That was the most idiotic move Malik had ever made. For about twenty seconds after he had assured Tea that Yami Malik would be joining them, there was absolute silence in the background. The reason Malik said it in the first place was partly to get in Tea's good graces, but for the most part it was an attempt to piss off his yami. When he received no enraged reaction, Malik had become a little scared, and as he turned around, he saw Yami Malik approaching from the direction of the kitchen with a large meat cleaver in hand. Malik had demanded to know what the hell he was doing, because everyone knew _he_ was the **only** one allowed to touch those knifes! They were his prize cooking utensils after all, and a great pastry chef _never_ let's others use his tools… (_O._o)

When Yami Malik didn't answer and just kept walking forward, that's when Malik had begun to become a little worried. He'd never seen such a faraway yet calm look in his dark's eyes. Just when he was sure Yami Malik was going to walk right passed him (that or either pass out from the lack of oxygen he seemed to be taking in), Yami Malik raised his weapon and lunged.

It all turned into a slow motion battle. Malik shouted, "Crap!" and tossed the phone to Ra knows where. Quickly ducking out of the way, he evaded harm. But, Yami Malik wasn't finished, and charged again while he yelled, "Die!" Malik had to think fast, so just before the cleaver severed his head, he jumped and did a backflip, Matrix style, as the knife went over his head and sliced only air.

That was the moment Isis came in and demanded an explanation. Both her brother and his counterpart told their separate stories with much exaggeration and whining involved. Finally, when the older sibling had grasped the gist of the situation, she sent the two squabbling idiots to separate rooms for the night.

One might think that Isis' solution to their childish behaviour would solve everything, but she had obviously forgotten about their mind link, hence Malik's lack of sleep. In the morning it hadn't gotten any better wither. Before she left for work at the museum, Isis told the boys to apologize, and that it had all better have been resolved by the time she got back during the hour. Oh yeah. Like _that_ was going to work out.

When she left the apartment, Yami Malik had walked into their room while his light was locking the door, and snatched the rod. When Malik realized his yami was no longer standing by the kitchen where he was during his sister's departure, he went to check the room. As soon as he walked through the door, he was immediately frozen on the spot. His body wouldn't move, though try as he might he remained paralyzed. Looking up, he saw Yami Malik standing there with the rod in one hand, something behind his back in the other, and a malicious smirk across his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he had asked.

"Getting my revenge," his yami replied.

"What the--? Release this spell and give me back the millenium rod RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, I think not. I have other plans," Yami Malik responded, bringing the mystery item behind his back into view.

"Aw HELL NO! You-you wouldn't d-dare!" Malik had stuttered.

At that point Yami Malik transformed the rod into a dagger and begun sawing off the arms of the small animal -- stuffed that is.

"Dear Ra!" Malik had cried. "Anything but 'Tickle-Me-Elmo!'" Unfortunately, his pleas had fallen upon deaf ears, and as Yami Malik continued to decapitate the treasured toy, Malik stood there, frozen, watching in horror.

When Isis had gotten home, Malik had been released, and stormed out the door to vent out his anger, which brings us to the present – Malik walking around Domino Park silently fuming. Just thinking about what happened brought forth incredible amounts of anger. Malik suddenly sniffed, feeling the brimming of tears at poor Elmo's untimely demise. Yami Malik had gone too far.

"The bastard..." he grumbled as he walked on.

****

Streets of Domino – 4:32 p.m.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this," Bakura muttered to himself as he walked to the community centre that housed the public gym and dance studio. He and Tea had agreed to meet there for her little "performance". The time was to be quarter to five, because that was the only time the space would be available for personal usage. Bakura was early though. He needed time to set up so that all would go according to plan. He scoffed, "Yes, what a _brilliant_ stroke of genius," just as he opened the door and walked into the spacious room.

Author: Hey! Bakura! Wait a sec!

Bakura: What do you want mortal? I don't have time for your foolish blabbering.

Author: Jeez… No need to be snippy. _Anyway_, I kinda think everyone wants to know why you're doing this.

Bakura: It is none of their business. Leave now.

Author: Actually, it is, considering we're telling this story. And since I have my trusty portable TV/VCR with me, let's say we pop in this handy security video from last night and let everyone watch shall we?

Bakura: No.

Author: ::sigh:: I'm sorry I had to resort to this Baku-chan. But, if you can't be reasonable… ::pulls out envelope labeled 'Drinking Contest Last X-Mas'.::

Bakura: Don't even _think_ about showing those pictures! ::grabs for envelope::

Author: No problem. As long as I get to sow the video ::smirk::

Bakura: ::grumble:: Fine.

Author: Yay! Now, everyone, say it with me.

Everyone: **_FLAHBACK!!!!_**

Scaring Duke with those scissors at the game shop had been fun, but it had turned out to be much more amusing frightening the street kids with Yami Malik. Although neither of the former spirits any longer possessed the ability to trap souls in the depths of the shadow realm, they could still conjure up the ominous darkness of said abyss. It was quite ironic how those gang members took pleasure in harassing the innocent passersby of the city, but when faced with two yamis and the evils of the shadow realm, they cowered in fear. Ah yes, it had been fun indeed.

Having had his fill of shadow magic usage for the evening, Bakura made his way back to Ryou's house. When he walked through the door, it was about 9:20, and Ryou was just finishing making dinner.

"Oh, hello Bakura," he said in his smooth English accent. "Would you like something to eat?"

He thought for a moment. He was kind of hungry actually. The last time he had eaten was when they were all at the ice cream parlor after school. Bakura answered, "What is it?"

"Just some craft dinner. Oh! By the way, Tea said to call her as soon as you got in."

"Really now? Why should I?"

Ryou sighed. "Oh come on Bakura. Just give her a quick ring. She just has something to tell you."

"And you know what that _something_ is, correct?" Bakura questioned.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just tell me whatever it is so I don't have to bother speaking to her?"

"Well," Ryou replied, "I think that she would rather explain it to you herself considering it was her invitation."

Bakura raised a pale eyebrow in question. "Invitation eh? And where, pray tell, does this 'invitation' request my presence?" Bakura attempted to drag the information out of his light.

"No, no Bakura. I know what you're trying to do—"

_Damn it!_

"—and you won't get anything from me. Call Tea so that she can tell you."

"Is that so," Bakura drawled. He materialized the millenium ring.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, beginning to rethink challenging his yami.

Bakura continued, "How easily the weak forget. We may no longer inhabit the same body, but I am still very much capable of locking you in your soul room. Now tell me Ryou, will you tell me what is going on, or will it become necessary for you to remain imprisoned within the walls of the ring?" Bakura gave him a moment to consider his options.

Ryou gulped.

_He's serious… Sorry Tea, self-preservation dear friend._

"Alright, I'll tell you," Ryou sighed.

When he finished explaining about the competition, Bakura simply asked, "Who else is going to this thing?"

"Well, everyone I suppose. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Yami, Malik and I have already agreed."

"What?! Malik's going?!" Bakura began mumbling to himself, "Stupid idiot's just trying to impress Tea."

"What was that Bakura?"

"I wasn't talking to you and I won't repeat myself."

"But, I could have sworn I heard you say," Ryou deepened his voice to a raspy tone resembling that of Bakura's, "'stupid idiot's just trying to impress Tea.'"

"It's only common observation. I've seen the looks that tomb keeper is always sending the girl. I won't let him have her."

"Why Bakura," Ryou taunted, "I didn't know you could care so much for someone."

Bakura's usually slanted eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't realized he had expressed his thoughts aloud.

"Don't push me Ryou, or I might do something I won't regret."

"Come now, you just admitted that you like her. I heard you, so there's no point denying it now."

_The weakling has a point… I might as well take advantage of what little good there is in this situation._

Bakura's eyes hardened, "Fine, but, know that that I've seen the looks _you've_ been giving her as well, so either back off and help me, or I WILL kill you. You're choice."

Ryou audibly gulped.

_There go all my chances with her._

"So, you want me to help you with Tea?"

Bakura sneered, "I thought that would be self-explanatory boy."

Ryou raised his hands in a defensive, 'I-mean-no-harm' gesture, "Alright, alright. Let me just think of something."

It was around half an hour later when he had finally come up with something, and when he explained his plan to Bakura, the former spirit shouted out his objection, "There is NO WAY I am going through with that. That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of."

"Bakura, it's a good plan and it will work. Besides, I know Tea better and have for much longer than you. All you have to do is call her and do everything I said. Trust me."

_I trust you just about as far as I can throw you. Wait, that's actually pretty far… Damn._

"Fine, I'll go through with this idiotic scheme of yours. But keep in mind, if this doesn't work all blame belongs to you. Got it?" he said pointing a finger in Ryou's face.

"Ya," Ryou replied.

Everyone: **_END FLASHBACK!_**

Author: ::stops tape:: Oh! So this was all Ryou's idea.

Bakura: …

Author: Aw come on. You're not still mad that I interrupted are you? I had to show everyone what happened.

Bakura: Whatever.

Author: That could mean anything, so I'll take it as you've forgiven me and we can get back to the story. ::smiles::

Bakura: ::rolls eyes and continues setting up the room::

_Outside Domino Community Centre – 4:43 p.m._

"Well, this is it." Tea sighed. "Either I make this work, or we can't all enter the competition." She sighed once again as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder – she very well couldn't dance in her hipster jeans and peasant top.

She walked down the hall passed the front desk and the gym, and entered through the door labeled 'studio'. Sitting in a chair in the corner beside a large stereo system was none other than Bakura. He appeared to be sleeping, but if his slightly breathing was any indication, he was wide awake. Unaware was she that he had been rushing, and had only finished installing the video camera mere seconds before her arrival.

He lifted his head and his eyes locked dead on with hers, "You're late."

"No I'm not! In fact, I'm right on time." She looked indignant; he found it rather cute.

"Don't deny what you know to be true. Besides, I don't have time for your stalling. Now hurry up."

Tea huffed. "Fine. I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a minute." She said as she headed in the direction of the adjoining locker rooms.

When she returned, she was sporting a form fitting black and white tracksuit, and her hair was in a messy ponytail atop her head. Bakura asked her, "Shouldn't you be wearing one of those frilly, pink skirt things? His tone was mocking.

"For your information, no. These are the outfits we train in. It gives more flexibility and makes movement easier for practice," she replied. "Now, I still have no idea what this is all about, but if it will get you to enter the competition, I'm all for it."

Bakura scoffed, "If you must know, the reason I requested this show of sorts is really quite simple. I refuse to enter this contest only to come out the loser. This is simply a test of your abilities. If the one who is heading this 'team' cannot measure up, what chance is there for winning? I won't lose."

At that point Tea did something very rare to her nature – she smirked. "Then you have nothing to worry about," she said as she popped in a CD and set the device on to an upbeat track. She took her position in the middle of the room while the intro played out, and when it was done she began to dance.

Bakura followed her every one of her moves in silent awe. Everyone thought ballet was a set of slow, feather-light choreographed steps, but what Tea was doing was completely different. Her body moved to the swift rhythm of the song, and every twirl or slight jump was accented by the swish of her hair or clap of her hands. It was as if she was in her own world when she danced, completely unaware or unconcerned with her surroundings.

Bakura was mesmerized, so much so that he didn't notice when she finished and turned off the CD.

"Bakura? You okay?"

He came out of his momentary stupor and responded, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

She chuckled slightly, "Well did I pass? Did I surpass your expectations, meet the requirements?"

_Absolutely._

Like he would say that out loud. "It was alright I suppose," he answered her.

"So? Will you enter with us?" she asked taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Whatever," came his reply as he took up his coat and walked out.

Tea just shook her head while walking to the locker room as a small smile tugged at her lips.

_He couldn't just say 'yes'._

_Kame Game Shop -- Yugi & Yami's room – 8:59 p.m. – Sunday night_

"Hey Yami," Yugi asked. Yami answered with a preoccupied grunt, so Yugi just continued, "Are you excited about the trip tomorrow? This competition should be a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"Hn."

"Yami?" Yugi pressed again, but he received no reply. Turning around from his position on the bed, he saw Yami gazing wistfully out the window. "Not again," Yugi whispered to himself as he walked over to his dark half and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yami came out of his daze, "Huh?"

Yugi sighed. "You've got to stop pining over her."

"I can't," Yami responded.

"Can't or won't? You know, it's not right to go after the girl your best friend is madly in love with."

"Joey is your best friend Yugi, not mine. And besides, who's to say that Mai even likes him?"

"Maybe it's because she blushes every times she's close to him?"

Yami sweatdropped. "Stop bringing me down Yugi."

The shorter of the two boys in the room simply sighed once more and went back to packing for the two-week trip while Yami drifted back to his thoughts.

_I don't care what anybody says. I know I can get Mai. This trip will be the perfect chance to win her over._

_Domino Airport -– NYC-TJ Airways -– Gate 47 -– 9:10 a.m. – Monday_

"What do you mean our tickets are invalid?!" Duke shouted to the man at the gate checking their boarding passes.

"I'm sorry Sir, but these tickets are not authentic. See this little flap her?" Duke and the others leaned in to see, and then nodded. "Well…" the ticket dude said, and began to tug at the flap, revealing the ticket to be no more than a sticker. Underneath that was a three-year-old coupon for free pizza at Billy's Pizza Shack.

"Aw hell no! This is unbelievable!" Malik shouted.

Joey leaned over the small counter separating the ticketer from the would-be travellers, and slammed his hands down on its surface. "So you're telling me that first of all our tickets are fake, and then that there's absolutely no way for us to get on this flight?" His voice was a little calm for the situation.

"Y-yes Sir."

"Oh," came his intelligent reply before Tristan and Mai had to hold him back as he practically lunged at the guy. "You better find a way to get us on that plane!"

"Easy Fido," Seto sneered.

"Lay off Kaiba!" Joey yelled back.

"Guys, this is no time to fight," Yugi said in an attempt to calm everyone.

Ryou turned to Tea and asked, "Can't we just buy real tickets and take a later flight?"

Tea looked back at him and shook her head in the negative. "When I called the Battle of the Ballerinas staff in New York, they said that we had to check in by eleven o'clock tonight or we would be pulled from the competition. Even if we could get a later flight, we wouldn't arrive until tomorrow—"

"—Which would be too late," continued Mai.

"Well, that just works out wonderfully for me now doesn't it. Farewell you losers," Yami Malik said as he prepared to leave.

"Exactly," Bakura added as he began to walk away as well.

"No way! You two aren't going ANYWHERE until we have this sorted out," Tea said as she grabbed the both of them by the backs of their collars.

"This blows," Tristan commented.

"Ya," Serenity looked disappointed, "and I was looking forward to this too."

Seto turned to look in her direction when she said this and he considered his options. He heaved a sigh. He supposed this was the correct choice. "Come on you geeks, follow me," and with that he began walking through the crowds of people. Everyone else just shrugged and went with it as Kaiba led them in the opposite direction of where they just were.

Finally after about 15 minutes of trekking through the airport, Seto stopped in front of an unfamiliar gate and everyone looked out the window they were standing beside. What they saw made all their jaws drop and hit the tiled floor. There, in all its glory, was the Kaiba Corp. jet. Their unanimous thought:This beats first class any day…

¤¤¤

Well, there you have it. Sad to say I don't know how often I'll be able to update anymore, although I promise to not let it drag on for over two months like I did this time. School starts back in two weeks you see –- I want to join extra-curricular stuff, plus I'm starting Japanese lessons on Saturdays too. ::sigh:: I really hope I'll find some extra time besides the weekends so that I can write more. What I want to do is finish _Birthday Wishes_ within the remaining summer time, so hopefully having that off my shoulders will give me the extra push I'll most likely need.

Anyway, enough of my babbling. Review and comment please! I love hearing from you guys. It's all because of you that I go on.

Thanks and ciao!


End file.
